


Letting go...

by ThisDarkKnight



Category: Janet King (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisDarkKnight/pseuds/ThisDarkKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intimacy, true intimacy... can be a scary detail...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting go...

Janet’s breathing was heavy on Bianca’s neck. The two locked in embrace, heat rising up between them. Bianca gripped the sheets hard, holding up just enough of her weight as she ground herself up and down Janet’s raised thigh below her.

“oh god.... you’re so wet Bianca....” Janet hissed into Bianca’s ear, tracing her hands down Bianca’s sides, clasping Bianca’s arse and pulling her hips hard down onto her. It was such a turn on to have Bianca using her body this way. 

Heat rose. Sweat built in the small of Bianca’s back under Janet’s palms. The grinding bringing Bianca so close to the edge she thought she would lose control if she came. Faster.... harder.... sweat dripped from Bianca’s forehead onto Janet’s cheek...  
“oh Janet.... oh fuck... I’m so cl.... ahhhhh” No more words, just an intense feral gasp for air from deep inside her. Bianca held her weight still, her breath trapped inside her, as she came in a wave... there was nothing else. Just her own ecstasy wrapped up in the heat of the beautiful body beneath her. 

Slowly, the wave dissipated. She let out the breath she’d been holding since the start of her orgasm. Nothing matched coming this big without the use of any hands or penetration. She loved it when she was relaxed enough to have sex like this.... it was the ultimate letting go. Like she’d just fucked someone for the sake of her own self pleasure, rather than to give pleasure. 

In terms of sex, giving came more naturally to Bianca than taking. It took so much courage to let go of her inhibitions enough to just take pleasure like this. To trust the ‘other’ enough to just completely collide and dissolve into one this way. 

Bianca slowly came back to the room, to her physical self... she took the weight off her arms, letting herself slip deep into the arms of Janet. She buried her face deep into Janet’s neck, breathing in deeply through her nose the smell of Janet’s skin, her hair, her sweat. She worried whether what had just happened was ok. How did she get here? Anxiety began to rise from inside her. 

“oh god Bianca... where did that come from?” Janet ran her nails slowly down Bianca’s back as Bianca’s breathing began to slow “...wow.... your heart is pounding against me B. That... was... intense”. 

Bianca raised her head from Janet’s neck... looked into Janet’s eyes. 

“Was it... was it okay”? Bianca was nervous. Their love-making thus far had consisted mostly of Bianca or Janet working to bring the other to the edge. This night had started no differently. In control, moving slowly, Bianca undressing Janet, Janet undressing Bianca.... kisses, and gentle touches. Both were mature, experienced lovers, able to bring the other to a pleasurable, if not a pedestrian climax. Even earlier tonight, as Bianca had devoured the taste of Janet between her thighs, there had been a degree of measured control. Janet clutching Bianca’s hair and the bed sheets, gasping for air... quiet, measured, soft... 

Bianca had not meant to lose herself after Janet had come. As Janet had slowed her breathing, Bianca had wiped her face on Janet’s soft stomach, kissing trails up Janet’s torso. If everything had gone as it normally did, Janet would have reached down to caress Bianca between her legs. Bianca would have slipped over onto her back and let Janet go to work. But Bianca felt alive tonight. She didn’t want Janet touching her gently. She wanted to explode. She wanted to lose control. She’d grabbed Janet’s wrists, pinning them down against the sheets and pushed her wetness onto Janet’s raised thigh. Janet had responded, taking the weight of Bianca’s grinding. “oh god.... you’re so wet Bianca....” It wasn’t that tribadism was new, or a no-go area for Bianca. It was just that she so rarely completely let go enough to just take pleasure – rather than giving it or waiting to receive it. For her, this sort of sexual pleasure was more intimate than going down on her lover. It involved her letting go of that something that always wanted to be in control. 

“Of course....” Janet’s gentle answer pierced Bianca’s racing thoughts. 

“Bianca.... Bianca, what’s wrong?” Janet pulled Bianca’s head up, holding the sides of Bianca’s face gently in her palms. She pushed Bianca up from the small of her neck to look into her eyes.... Bianca was sobbing, gasping for air.


End file.
